Lost dreams
by japi-girl
Summary: Aeris writes a letter to her friends from the Farplane. Oneshot R


**Konnichiwa! I just had to write another one shot, the suspense was killing me! I really don't have much to say, so I'll just let you read! It's alittle OOC as well so don't get mad at me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, just the plot. **

The Lifestream… a place described as the protector of the planet and the souls of the deceased, a power that helped the planet survive the horrific entity known as Meteor.

Being here each day kills me for each day that passes by is another day gone by without me being next to my friends, and my home. All I can do is sit back and watch my friends as they live their daily lives on the beautiful planet, Earth.

I'm beginning to get stressed, and I feel as if I could crack any minute. My emotions are building up inside of me, and I could just lose it all together. All I can do is write a silly letter explaining my emotions because nobody here understands the stress and pain that I'm going through right now. I feel so empty inside, and maybe this letter could replenish every that I have lost even though nobody will probably ever read it, but me. I guess it couldn't hurt to try. Well, here goes…

_Dear my friends,_

_How are things going down there? I miss you guys terribly and I wish I could see you now. As my mom, Ifalna, says, "Home is where your heart stays." My home would always be with second mother, Elmyra Gainesborough in Midgar and you guys. I miss her terribly, and I really wish that there was someway that I could see her again. _

_Each day in Midgar, I watch as she walks through the garden that I used to tend to everyday, watering and caring for my plants that I left behind, growing older and elderly more each day as the sun rises and sets. I know that it shouldn't be too long before she gets to see me again, and I'm looking forward to it. _

_Marlene, words could never describe how beautiful you've become! You've grown into a pretty, attractive, caring teenager that never ceases to amaze me. Barret is going to have to keep an eye on you around the boys! You'd be surprised at how much your mother and father talk about you; they miss you so much, and they regret not being able to participate in your life. They watch over you each day, helping in problems that you thought were unsolvable, and they send you guidance that your small, adolescent mind needs.Keep on smiling for me big, Marlene, okay? _

_Yuffie, how could I ever forget your irrestible, sneaky charm? You could swipe someone's wallet right from underneath their noses without them ever suspecting. I remember the day I first met you; we were fighting in a battle when you appeared from the jungle. Even though you were very easy to defeat, I still remembered you as a feisty one! You even challenged us to a rematch, but thankfully, we reclined! I never would've guessed that we would've grown this close! Oh, and by the way! You're going to have to tell that red haired Turk crush of yours how you feel about him because surprisingly, he feels the same way about you! The sweet privileges of the Lifestrean… Don't ever change, Yuffie Kisaragi. _

_Vincent, the lonely vampire that isolated himself from people because he was afraid that they would get too close and shatter his sealed heart. When we first met, you kind of scared me with the whole red cape, and fangs, but I knew that there was a soft side to you, a side that nobody knew about. Why else would've Lucrecia fallen for you? Oops, I think I've said too much! Anyways, I remember you as always being quiet and secretive, not really speaking unless asked. But now, I'm so proud of how much you've opened to others! Especially, Marlene! She's just in love with you! By the way, since I already mentioned it, Lucrecia says that she's sorry for breaking your heart, that she has always loved you. She rejected you because she was scared, scared of falling in love and getting her heart broken again, but now she understands what a terrible mistake she made by marrying someone she didn't love in the first place. She'll be waiting for you. Please forgive her for the pain she caused you, Vincent. _

_Cid, the loud, arrogant, country pilot that always knew how to steer an airship just as well as he could run his mouth.. So when are you going to take that newly repaired rocket for a ride?Don't wait too long now! I see that things between you and Shera have finally cleared up! It's about time you two got together! I hope that things go well between you two and the upcoming baby! And don't worry being a good father; it comes naturally as you progress in parenthood. Keeping on flying high, Cid. _

_Barret, the man that had a massive machine gun as an arm that could cuss a hundred words a minute. I miss you so much! You always knew how to get things done quick and fast! I'll always loved you for your brutal honesty no matter what anyone else thought of you! You have no idea how much Marlene respects you; escpecially, for you, a wise, African America man, adopting a Japanese orphan, and raising her as your own flesh and blood. _

_Dyne also wants to apologize for fighting you at the sand prison; he said that he wasn't in his right mind at that moment, and he highly regrets it. He appreciates everything that you're doing for him, and he send you and Marlene his blessings. Much love to you, Barret. _

_Tifa, a woman that had a humongous chest with a humongous, caring heart to match. __How are you doing? I see that you and Cloud are getting along just fine with the wedding coming up soon and all. I'm so happy for you guys. _

_I just wanted to let know that I never hated you just because you liked Cloud. It just felt like that day when you saw me and Cloud sitting on the playground, a big wave of jealousy splashed over you, but what you didn't realize the only jealousy that existed was mine's towards you. _

_I mean you had a nice personality, a nice body, kick ass fighting style (excuse my language), and a handsome hunk that any girl would fall for. What did I have? One word… materia._

_I knew that you would always love Cloud more than I ever could since you knew him every since you guys were young. I respect you, and I give you the best wishes for your long, everlasting future together with Cloud. Your father says that he's so proud of you, and that you've come so far in your life without any parental guidance. He says that he'll always be right next to you in your heart and mind. May your marriage be happy and long, Tifa. _

_Last, but not least, Cloud, the soldier who aided me in my journey to helping the planet. I believe that I miss you the most out of everyone. I remember the day that I first met you, you were running from the mako reactor that had just exploded, and you ran into me. You bought a flower for Tifa as well. You thought I didn't know, didn't you? I knew that you weren't buying that flower for you to put in your hair to match your outfit, Cloud, but you never know. You did sort of wear that dress inside that Don's mansion; I can't believe that he actually picked you out of Tifa and I. _

_Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I don't want you to feel guilty for my death; it was bound to happen with me just running off from you guys like that. You did what you could to try and stop it, and unfortunately, you couldn't stop what was meant to happen. I remembered the moment that I saw that worried look on your face while I was praying at the altar. I saw everything of what was to become of me, the blade, Sephiroth, and everything, but I knew what I had to do. I flashed you a smile, trying to make you feel better, but by then, the blade had been lodged directly into my stomach. It brought excruciating pain to my stomach, but it was for the good of the planet, and if I could, I would do it all over again. Just for my people. Don't cry yourself to sleep at night; it's useless because no matter how many tears spill from your eyes, it won't help bring me back. You also worry Tifa to death; don't make a mistake by losing her. She is something special that needs to be treasured._

_What I'm trying __to say is, don't live these next couple of years in doubt, regret, and sorrow. Look forward to each day that arrives in your time because before you know it, your life could be over in a split second. I don't want you make the same mistakes I did; not appreciating life while I had it. You're mother says, "Hi! I miss you and I see that you've finally settled down. Now, where are the grandbabies?" She always makes me laugh. Anyway, don't give up on life even when it gives up on you. Keep on trying, Cloud. Oh, and Zack sends you his regards._

_I know that this letter will never reach you guys, but I just needed to get my feelings down on paper because it relieves some of the tension from my shoulders. I love you guys, and I can't wait to see you again. May your lives be happy, and blessed. _

_Aeris Gainesborough_

I then sat letter down on my nightstand, pushing myself up from the bed. I strolled over to the window, shifting my eyes downwards to joyful children playing.

The children looked so calm and peaceful, as if they didn't have a worry in the world. I assumed that when they passed away that they weren't really connected with anybody because most of the children that came to the Lifestream were either crying or screaming in horror. It always broke my heart to see them like that.

"This is their real home, "I thought, smiling as the a rough wind blew through my hair. I then turned around to see the letter flying towards me at full speed. I tried to catch it, but it slipped right through my fingers. The paper flew out the window into the distant horizon picking speed with the wind.

The paper flew out the window into the distant horizon picking speed with the wind. A weird piece of paper floats a shore of Costa De Sol as Marlene sits down at the beach, watching the tides float calmly across the sand. She notices the piece of paper, and pushes herself off the ground to approach the anonymous thing floating to the shore. She gently steps into the knee deep water, and picks up the damp paper. The writing is still legible even though the paper is wet, so she'll be able to still to read it. She walks back over to the spot were she was originally sitting, and pulls the paper very close to her face.

The paper read: _Dear my friends,_

**How did ya like this one? Give me your honest opinion just no flames, please! No hit and runs! Give that button to the left a little lovin. Please R&R.**


End file.
